


Breakfast after the Full Moon

by allyarra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TWCP, domestic!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyarra/pseuds/allyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Sterek with pack dad Derek and pack mom Stiles commission for the Sterek Charity Auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast after the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windam2611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windam2611/gifts).



Sometimes what Stiles loved most about the pack was that all of them were deep sleepers, especially after a full moon spent running through the woods. Normally, while they slept pretty heavily, the smell of breakfast cooking was still enough to wake them, but not after a full moon. Even Allison was passed out, wedged between Erica and Scott, and Lydia too, although she’d claimed the entirety of the couch, but then she wouldn’t have woken for breakfast even after a normal night.

Stiles, on the other hand, had been awake bright and early because he’s pretty sure that he’s no longer even capable of sleeping past eight due to habit. It sucks but at times like this it’s kind of nice. Especially because Derek is an early riser too, although he’s much more graceful about it and it kind of makes Stiles want to punch him in the face because Stiles is not graceful about it at all. He’s moody and annoyed and grumpy for the first hour and will gleefully make sure everyone else around him is miserable and awake too.

But Derek, Derek goes and makes pancakes and Stiles can’t make him miserable. He’s feeding them and Stiles thinks it’s completely adorable and he wants to take pictures because there’s just a little bit of pancake mix clinging to Derek’s shirt, just enough to make him look amazingly domestic. If Stiles didn’t already know he was in love with Derek he’s pretty sure that this would be a huge clue because his heart is all melty at the sight of his boyfriend making his pack breakfast.

“You know, you can wake them up now, I think we’ve got enough pancakes ready,” Derek says, jolting Stiles out of his mindless staring, which Stiles isn’t sure was caused by lack of sleep or sheer hotness. It’s probably a tossup.

Stiles gets this evil grin on his face, and he knows it’s evil because Derek rolls his eyes and goes back to flipping bacon. “You might want to cover your ears,” he says and Derek just looks at him and Stiles doesn’t stop grinning at him.

Derek sighs his long, put upon sigh, but he covers his ears as Stiles gets up and goes back to the room he calls the den, where everyone else is still asleep. Quietly, carefully, he gets the dog whistle down from the shelf and shakes Lydia and Allison awake, warning them to stay quiet with a finger to his lips. They’d never forgive him if they slept through this (and he’s pretty sure they’d provide him some protection too from certain people and revenge).

Then he blows into the whistle as hard as he can and the four werewolves are bolting upright, hands covering their ears, anger and confusion and slight panic on their faces. Allison and Lydia are laughing at them before bolting for the kitchen, knowing they won’t get any food if they don’t get there before the others. Scott just does a diving tackle at him and Stiles can hear Derek laughing from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Hopefully it's what the commissioner wanted!


End file.
